my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Luna (D)
Note: Princess Luna's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Luna, known as Nightmare Moon when transformed or under certain other circumstances, is an Alicorn pony, the younger sister of Princess Celestia, and the first main antagonist Twilight and her friends faced as Nightmare Moon. She is also the adoptive aunt of Princess Cadance. Eventually, the Elements of Harmony restore Luna to her former self and she returns to rule over Equestria alongside her older sister. Personality As Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna, much like the archetypal, over-the-top villains, is overly confident of herself and dramatically declares that the protagonist is a fool (foal) for thinking she can defeat her, and that "the night will last forever". She is portrayed as vicious and maniacal. It was Luna's bitterness what transformed her, as nopony admired her night, preferring Celestia's day. When she first appears, she intimidates the ponies with her evil laugh and pointed questions. She snidely refers to the ponies as her "beloved subjects," but appears genuinely impressed when Twilight Sparkle recognizes her as Nightmare Moon. Once transformed back to her former self, Princess Luna is remorseful and tearful upon seeing her older sister. She runs to Celestia's side, apologizing for what she had done. The two sisters later join the celebration in Ponyville, where Luna receives a welcome wreath in wonderment, and gazes up with an anxious smile at her older sister. When Princess Luna returned after she had been reform, she appears in Ponyville during Nightmare Night. Despite wanting to win over the citizens of Ponyville, the townspeople are frightened of her booming voice and assertive manner. Twilight Sparkle tells Spike that Luna must be having trouble adjusting after being gone for a thousand years. When Luna tries to express her happiness with being purged of her dark powers, Twilight tells her that she sounds like she's yelling, and Luna explains that she's using the "traditional Canterlot voice," the royal we, and high volume in order to properly address her subjects. She uses archaic terms like "hath," "thy," "nay," and "thou," as well as other constructs. Twilight encourages Luna to lower the volume of her voice, but Luna is hesitant. Twilight Sparkle recruits Fluttershy's help in teaching Luna to speak in a softer voice, and later takes her to Ponyville so Applejack can show her how to be likable. For a short while, Luna manages to mingle with the villagers of Ponyville and have fun with them. Skills As mentioned above, Luna's chief duty is raising the moon at night when Celestia lowers the sun. Following her banishment to the moon, Luna resumes this responsibility. On multiple occasions, Nightmare Moon turns her entire form into mist. She appears in this manner in Ponyville's pavilion where the Summer Sun Celebration is being held, and she follows the Mane Six on their journey for the Elements this way. While in this form, Nightmare Moon manipulates creatures and environments; she transforms into a thorn to hurt a manticore, prompting it to attack the Mane Six, and she transforms into the Shadowbolts at one point. Nightmare Moon uses lightning to repel the royal guards and thickens the mist over the fallen bridge later to prevent Rainbow Dash from hearing Twilight Sparkle calling out to her. Princess Luna makes clouds swirl above her in the sky when she decrees that Nightmare Night is canceled, and she produces lightning from a cloud to playfully frighten Rainbow Dash. As princess of the night, it's Luna's duty to watch over the ponies' dreams. As so, she can enter in everypony's dreams and even control them. Relationships Family Princess Celestia Princess Celestia is Luna's older sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Description in the Saga Background When Discord started to spread chaos in Equestria, Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and are able to defeat him, turning him into stone. She and Celestia worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". But Luna then becomes bitter for nopony admires her night, preferring Celestia's day. This led her in becoming Nightmare Moon and Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the Moon. The Rise of Sombra In "A Royal Dinner", Celestia and Luna invite Twilight and Sombra to dinner in order to avaliate the latter's change. When they show little will to accept him, Sombra stands for Twilight, what impresses the alicorn sisters, although they remain mistrustfull towards him. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Alicorns Category:Royalty Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains